A Roommate's Tale
by Daydreamer and Nighthinker
Summary: Flora siempre pensó que Bloom estaba viendo a alguien más. Ella no tenía idea de que tan cierto era esto. Sparxshipping, one-shot. Traducción autorizada de "A Roommate's Tale" por emberfire411 .


A **Roommate's Tale**

 **emberfire411**

 **Nota de la autora original:** Bien, aquí va otro oneshot. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: Winx Club no nos pertenecen, la historia original pertenece a emberfire411; una escritora de Sparxshipping en el fandom inglés. Yo solo soy la traductora.

 **Nota de la traductora:** _emberfire411 es una de mis autoras favoritas de años atrás en fanfiction, adoro la manera en que escribe, y como representa a los personajes. Sus historias son maravillosas, se las recomiendo al mil. Bueno, dejo esto para que lo lean y espero que les encante tanto como a mí._

* * *

O.O.O

Alrededor de dos meses después de la batalla contra Baltor cuando Flora notó que Bloom estaba actuando de manera extraña.

Fue difícil de notar al principio, sólo cuando canceló la cita con Sky porqué tenía que estudiar para una prueba o un montón de tarea o porque las lecciones de magia la habían dejado totalmente agotada. Y en los días que salía argumentando que tenía una cita, Bloom no solía volver sino hasta muy tarde, logrando meterse en problemas o teniendo que ser cubierta por alguna de las Winx. Esto se prolongó algunas semanas antes de que Stella hubiese comentado sobre ello, sin notar que Bloom lo había escuchado. El salir a escondidas por la noche se detuvo de manera brusca.

Para entonces, Flora tenía la idea de que Bloom estaba viendo a otra persona. Consideró a su ex novio Andy, de quién había despotricado en una charla nocturna de compañeras de cuarto. Pero recordó que ella había dicho seriamente que la relación había terminado porque ellos funcionaban mejor siendo amigos. Entonces Flora consideró a uno de los especialistas y pensó en los que conocían en Fuente Roja, pero el hada de la naturaleza no logró ver a ninguno de ellos conectando con su amiga. Eso condujo a la hipótesis de que debía ser un chico nuevo o simplemente estaba pasando un gran tiempo de calidad con el príncipe de Eracklion.

Una noche, alrededor de las 03 am, la idea abandonó su cabeza. Ella estaba despierta tomando notas de su más reciente experimento con plantas- la cual necesitaba energía cada cinco horas durante los dos próximos días-. Ella mantenía una linterna flotando por encima de su portapapeles mientras seguía apuntando notas, y Bloom estaba dormida profundamente, murmurando acerca de algo. Al ser su compañera de habitación por tercer año consecutivo, Flora sabía que su amiga solía murmurar en sueños, la mayoría acerca de Kiko comiéndose su tarea o fallando en una prueba o algo por el estilo. Pero lo que escuchó la tomó con la guardia baja, la pelirroja había murmurado el nombre de Baltor. Flora giró hacia su amiga en caso de que ella tuviese una pesadilla pero encontró una sonrisa en su lugar. A medida que lo repitió, Flora se dio cuenta de que no sólo el nombre era lo que le había sorprendido; si no la manera en que Bloom lo había dicho, con una clase de felicidad.

Flora tomó una nota mental de lo ocurrido esa noche pero dejó que se desvaneciera. Ella estaba atrapada haciendo suposiciones por ella misma de cualquier forma, sabía que sus amigas podían tomarlo de otro manera (no era que Flora no quisiera a Stella, sólo que ella no quería el drama constante que la seguía a todas partes, en muchas ocasiones) y, que los Especialistas no serían de gran ayuda. Sky se sorprendería, Brandon y Riven estarían haciendo bromas acerca de ello mientras que Timmy trabajaría en una suposición lógica. Y ella amaba a Helia pero no sería justo traer a su cabeza que una de sus amigas podría estar con el hombre que amenazaba la escuela de su abuelo. Y además, Bloom parecía aún ser ella misma. Así que ignoró el murmullo ocasional de Baltor en los sueños de Bloom o las raras ocasiones que ella entraba por la ventana por la noche cuando creía que Flora estaba dormida. ¿No parecía haber un problema ahí? ¿Correcto?

Las vacaciones de inverno llegaron y hubo un cambio; Flora se quedaría en la ciudad mientras sus padres venían a Magix para Navidad. Todas se irían a casa-incluso Layla, que aún estaba molesta con sus padres por el matrimonio arreglado-. Bloom estaba contenta de volver a Gardenia (Mitzi pasaría sus vacaciones en el Caribe, así que no estaría ahí), y había sido la primera en salir del aula de Wizgiz apenas sonó la campana. Y para el momento que Flora había conseguido el libro mágico que ella quería de la biblioteca para leer durante las vacaciones y regresado al dormitorio, Bloom ya se había ido.

El descanso fue dos semanas de felicidad absoluta. Rose no había dado muchos problemas cuando Flora había sido forzada para salir de compras de Navidad con ella, y las dos se habían divertido una vez que el azúcar del chocolate caliente que Rose tomó, se había calmado. La única cosa extraña había sido cuando le preguntó acerca de los planes que tenía la pelirroja para las vacaciones. Ella contestó que estaba en la Tierra con su familia, y ella negó obstinadamente, diciendo que ella le había visto en la cafetería que habían pasado unos minutos atrás.

Para tratar de mostrarle que estaba equivocada, Flora la llevó de regresó a la tienda, y al mirar por la ventana no había rastro de Bloom. Por supuesto, había una pelirroja sentada en un sofá de cuero rojo, pero se encontraba de espaldas por lo que su rostro de no se veía desde la posición de ellas en la ventana. Y, además, había un hombre con cabello del color del chocolate sentado a su lado con un brazo alrededor de ella. A Rose se le había metido la idea de que el hombre tenía un hechizo de ilusión sobre él mismo. Dijo que su cabello era de un color rojo rubio y usaba un abrigo color vino, y que Flora podría usar un contra-hechizo en el café para probarlo. Flora inmediatamente le había reprendido, diciendo que meterse con el día de la gente no estaba en el espíritu de las fiestas. Rose se había decepcionado de que no habría alboroto ese día, pero cuando vio un bonito vestido color rosado en un aparador cerca a la calle, lo olvidó y corrió a la tienda. Flora tuvo que correr para atraparla.

No mencionó a Rose que ella también sintió el hechizo de ilusión, o que cuando ella se giró para caminar hacia la calle; la chica había girado la cabeza para golpear el hombro de él, revelando a una Bloom riéndose.

Cuando Flora regresó a Alfea en Enero, todas sus amigas parecían frescas y listas para continuar con el año. La primera noche había consistido en una famosa fiesta de pijama de las Winx para compartir detalles acerca de las vacaciones de invierno. Pero el mayor chisme fue cuando Bloom se sacó la bufanda púrpura que había estado usando en su cuello para revelar un hermoso y brillante collar de diamante. Stella le estuvo picando por horas, aparentemente rechazando la idea de que Mike y Vanessa lo habían comprado para ella. Finalmente, cansada de la constante "¿Sky te lo dio? ¿Cierto?" y la ceja levantada de la rubia, Bloom y las chicas rompieron a reír, y Bloom finalmente había dicho que era de su novio. Aunque el tema había cambiado, Flora tomó una nota mental, Bloom no había dicho "Sky", solo "novio".

Siendo la persona que era, Flora no mencionó el incidente del café pero lo dijo la mañana siguiente. De manera ausente dijo que Rose se había mostrado inflexible acerca de ver a Bloom en Magix algunos días antes de Navidad. Ella sintió que su amiga se tensaba temporalmente y luego rió un poco alto, respondiendo que probablemente la había visto porque ella había estado de compras en Magix para sus viejos amigos de colegio en Gardenia. Bloom inventó una excusa y dejó la habitación.

Al desempacar su maleta y analizar las acciones de Bloom, accidentalmente tiró su bolso al suelo. Mientras recogía los contenidos, se encontró con un joyero rectangular de color negro. Por curiosidad, la abrió para encontrarse con una pulsera de oro, bastante cara, con corazones dorados colgando con esferas de topacio azul (la piedra de nacimiento de Bloom) y pequeños cables dorados, y el símbolo de Eracklion en él. La nota en la parte superior decía:" _Bloom, Feliz Navidad y espero que puedas perdonarme. Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón, espero que lo sepas. Sky"_

Eso confirmó la teoría del otro novio. Ahora la única duda que tenía Flora, ¿quién podía ser él? Ella se había quedado sin opciones. El chico de la cafetería era inútil porque había tenido un hechizo de ilusión sobre él. La única idea que tenía era- para su sorpresa absoluta- Baltor. Pero eso parecía imposible. Bloom no se habría dejado engañar por alguien así… ¿verdad? ¿Su dulce y optimista compañera de cuarto y la mayor amenaza de la dimensión mágica juntos? Flora descartó la idea como una locura pero no la alejó del todo. Su vida parecía una locura en estos momentos.

Resultó que la idea que no era tan loca como ella había pensado. La semana siguiente estaban haciendo un trabajo de investigación en Torre de Nubes, planificando para ocultar micrófonos que les dieran ventaja en la batalla. Durante la semana, ellas se deslizaron en la Torre, una por una, y pusieron micrófonos en varios lugares. Era arriesgado, pero todo el mundo sabía los hechizos transportadores de Stella de memoria y los podrían decir en dos segundos. La tercera noche, Flora estaba a cargo de poner micro cámaras de Tecna en las dos bibliotecas de la escuela. Ella había hecho su trabajo en la primera, y mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos más largos y oscuros hacia la segunda biblioteca (en la que estaban los hechizos más poderosos), escuchó un ruido. Casi como un débil gemido, y ella localizó una puerta, la cual recordaba como la antigua habitación de la señorita Griffin. Flora se asomó por la rendija de la puerta y contuvo un jadeo.

Encontró a Bloom en su forma de hada (ella y Tecna aún debían ganar su Enchantix), presionada contra una de las paredes, con Baltor frente a ella. Una de sus manos estaba enredada en su largo cabello y la otra detrás de su espalda, manteniéndole cerca de ella. Baltor tenía una mano alrededor de su cintura mientras la otra estaba acariciando distraídamente su pierna hacia arriba y abajo. Incluso si Flora hubiese hecho ningún ruido, los dos estaban demasiados distraídos para escucharlo. Ella sólo podía mirar en estado de shock el par entrelazado, preguntándose si estaba soñando. Se pellizcó y parpadeó rápidamente, pero la vista aún seguía frente a ella.

Ella estaba considerando cómo responder a eso, pero de repente Bloom sonrió contra los labios de él, sus ojos estaban iluminados con algo que Flora no había visto nunca. El encuentro más romántico que jamás había presenciado entre Bloom y Sky era considerado solamente como una amistad merecida cuando vio esa mirada. Se dio cuenta después de un segundo que era amor; no amor forzado, no amor por lástima (ambos de los cuales ahora parecían estar asociados con Sky), pero sólo puro, amor genuino. Bloom era feliz, más feliz de lo que nunca la había visto. Antes de que pudiera ser notada, Flora se deslizó lejos, justo al momento que Bloom abandonaba su forma de arma y Baltor alcanzaba la cremallera de la chaqueta azul que ella usaba.

Flora no dijo nada acerca de su descubrimiento. Ella decidió que no era su secreto para contarlo. En su lugar, se centró en inventar excusas para Griselda en las noches que Bloom llegaba tarde al toque de queda, y ayudarla con su tarea cuando se quedaba dormida y perdía una clase. Bloom habló con Sky cada vez menos, y las chicas se preguntaban si él había estado con Diaspro a sus espaldas, Flora solo se encogió de hombros, diciendo que probablemente sólo estaban reaccionando de forma exagerada. De vez en cuando una colección de lujo de gemas desaparecía de un planeta, y de alguna manera, al menos, una de las joyas terminaría en un collar en el joyero de Bloom o en un parpadeo de su oreja cuando reflejaba la luz. Flora no cuestionó a su amiga, y no era nada más que feliz por ella.

Después de un tiempo, las cosas se complicaron. Musa se había ofrecido para en suero de la verdad en clase de pociones avanzadas de Griselda y este accidentalmente se le había ido la lengua que Bloom había estado actuando extraño, perdiendo el toque de queda y manteniéndose algo distante. Griselda la había castigado después de eso, suspendiendo sus poderes y restringiendo sus salidas del campus por dos semanas. Bloom argumentó que era ridículo, pero no tuvo más remedio que pasear deprimida por el campus durante el periodo. Flora trató de animarla todo lo posible para animarla pero sólo funcionaba un tiempo. Eventualmente, la señorita Faragonda se había enterado y tuvo una larga charla con ella. Eso no había terminado nada bien- al menos, eso es lo que Flora y las chicas habían escuchado por los gritos y las observaciones que habían oído cuando estaban dentro del armario de Stella para escuchar la conversación en la habitación de al lado. Eso finalmente terminó con Faragonda en uno de sus malos y raros ánimos, cerrando la habitación del dormitorio con la adición de una semana al castigo de Bloom por hacer caso omiso de la autoridad, y murmurando acerca de cómo "algo que no estaba bien en la cabeza de la chica".

Flora más tarde se entero de que a Bloom no se le permitió volver a la pelea contra Baltor hasta que declarara cuál era el real problema. En sus pensamientos el hada de la naturaleza, se dio cuenta que Faragonda y Griselda pensaban que había algo mal con ella, como si hubiese sido hechizada o que realmente no era ella. Ella también escuchó que los poderes de Bloom estarían en vigilancia, de manera que cualquier hechizo sería detectado. Eso también significaba no más paseos nocturnos a Torre de Nubes.

Flora no había esperado que la situación empeorase pero ocurrió. Cuando se dirigió a su clase de terapia aeromágica, Musa le dijo que Sky había ido a tratar de hablar con Bloom. Flora abandonó la clase de inmediato (ella nunca lo hacía pero era una emergencia), y corrió al dormitorio. Llegó ahí tan pronto como Sky azotó la puerta y avanzó por el pasillo murmurando crueles palabras en tono bajo. Con vacilación, Flora entró sólo para encontrar a su amiga llorando en su cama. Cuando abrió la puerta, Bloom levantó la cabeza, pensando que era Sky, y Flora vio el ardor de la furia en los ojos de ella. La mirada desapareció al momento que vio que era sólo su amiga.

Después de varias tazas de té de salvia y una caja de pañuelos, Flora supo la historia. Bloom había tratado de insistir en que estaba bien y que no necesitaba su ayuda, y Sky pensó que estaba rompiendo con él. La discusión alcanzó niveles más intensos a partir de ese momento, y cuando ella dijo que realmente si quería terminar, Sky había asumido que había alguien más en su vida (por supuesto, él no sabía lo que realmente pasaba). Acto seguido le llamó por todos los nombres posibles, sólo para salir después de que Bloom le llamó bastardo egocéntrico y arrojado a la cabeza el viejo regalo de Navidad.

Flora se dio cuenta entonces de lo que su amiga estaba sufriendo. Estaba cansada de pasar noches tratando de engañar al rastreador de sus poderes, no estaba centrada en su trabajo escolar, y la única persona que le podía consolar era alguien que ni siquiera podía ver. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Flora se dio cuenta de que Baltor no había estado tenido mucha actividad últimamente. Cada uno estaba enfocado en el cuidado del otro. Flora notó que Bloom ya no estaba interesada en esta vida más, y aparentemente Baltor tampoco.

Esa misma noche, Flora se escabulló fuera. Se dirigió a Torre de Nubes, su corazón puesto en ayudar a Bloom. Tomó la entrada secreta- uno de esos huecos en los árboles que las brujas de primer año usaban cuando aún eran libres-. Se dirigió a la a la oficina de la Señorita Griffin, evitando cuidadosamente a las Trix. Entró en la oficina del "Director", para encontrarse con un Baltor ausente; mirando a través de un libro de hechizos de Eracklion, sus ojos en el libro, pero su mente en otro lugar.

Baltor inmediatamente se levantó y exigió saber que estaba haciendo ella ahí, pero la idea de una pelea entre ellos dos duró poco, cuando respondió que se trataba de Bloom. Después de lanzarles un hechizo de sueño en Icy, Darcy y Stormy para que no escuchasen; Flora explicó cómo se había enterado de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, de cómo los poderes de la pelirroja estaban bajo vigilancia y de lo miserable que estaba siendo. Ella continuó diciendo de cómo su amiga ya no tenía ningún interés en la magia, sospechó que era porque comparado con Baltor, porque era indigno. Se sintió un poco extraña, sentada frente al hombre que había sido su enemigo, pero él parecía estar justo como Bloom, siendo miserable. Él le escuchó y finalmente le dijo que era estaba en lo correcto, y que por algún milagro, Bloom había hecho parecer toda la magia del universo completamente indigna.

Flora explicó que los poderes de Bloom estaban siendo vigilados, y Baltor parecía furioso por el hecho de que era un simple sencillo que lo podría romper. Pero gracias al escudo de la escuela era difícil de lograr. Todo lo que Flora podía hacer era explicar cómo funcionaba la energía del escudo, e insistir que en el momento que ellos tuviesen un plan lo ejecutaran y escaparan. Con eso, se dirigió a Alfea, justo cuando el sol comenzó a salir.

Los días siguientes, Flora notó un cambio radical en su amiga. Parecía más animado y comenzó a concentrarse en sus clases de nuevo. Al final de la semana, Bloom parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, casi como si nada hubiese sucedido. Esta situación alivió a Faragonda, quién levantó el castigo de la pelirroja sobre sus poderes, no sin antes decir que estaba encantada con tenerla de vuelta. Al día siguiente, Flora encontró un pedazo de papel doblado en su cama. Lo tomó y lo leyó.

" _Flora,_

 _Me enteré de lo que hiciste por mí y todo lo que puedo decir es gracias. Yo sé que he sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza estas últimas semanas, y significa mucho para mí que estuvieses a mi lado. Les dije a las chicas que Sky me había invitado a ver una película para intentar compensar lo sucedido. Espero que lo hayan creído, estoy segura que funcionó en Stella en nuestro primer año. De cualquier modo, gracias, y espero volver a verte pronto. Dios, fugarme… ¿tan cliché soy?_

 _Bloom"._

Bloom nunca regresó de esa película. Y al día siguiente, Torre de Nubes misteriosamente se incendió. Ninguna de los estudiantes resultaron heridas, y cuando las autoridades llegaron a la escuela atraparon a las Trix. Baltor desapareció, todos creían que había muerto en el incendio. Mientras todos reían por la ironía, Flora lo hizo por una razón totalmente distinta.

Los años pasaron. Flora y el resto de las chicas se graduaron. Helia le propuso matrimonio y ellos tuvieron un niño llamado Jeremy dos años más tarde. Pero ella estaba disgustada al ver que después de tres meses que Bloom desapareciera, Sky había vuelto con Diaspro. Flora no habló más con él y creía que ninguna de las demás lo hubiese hecho. Finalmente, Flora decidió que había tenido suficiente de guardar el secreto para ella misma, y una noche, mientras los tres estaban sentados en el porche trasero en su casa de Limphea. Flora confesó lo que sabía. Sorprendentemente, Helia lo tomó con buen humor, diciendo con Sky y Bloom nunca habían lucido bien juntos de cualquier modo.

Unos días más tarde, una carta apareció en el correo, la dirección simplemente decía _Londres, Inglaterra_. Flora la abrió para encontrarse con dos papeles y tres fotografías. Una de ellas era de Bloom sentada en un sofá de cuero marrón, una ventana tras de ella mostrando el London Eye, sosteniendo su mano contra su cara con una sonrisa de quien no está preparado para la foto. Parecía un poco mayor, sin embargo, lucía muy feliz. La siguiente era de un pequeño bebé con una cabeza pequeña de cabello rubio rojizo y brillantes ojos azules, con un vestido de rojo de puntos rosados. Flora giró la imagen y vio las palabras _Adision Carmela Giordano, Nacida el 23 de noviembre_. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que la niña debía ser la hija de Bloom y Baltor. Y la última fotografía debía ser en la casa. Adision debió haber tomado la cámara pero había logrado una muy buena. Baltor tenía la cabeza metida en un libro- ahora usaba unas gafas cuadradas de montura negra- y Bloom estaba detrás de él, inclinándose junto a él para ver lo que estaba señalando. Era simplemente hermoso.

En cuanto a los papeles, uno era un documento legal que, en caso de que algo les pasara a Bloom y Baltor, Flora tendría la custodia total de Adision. Y el otro- una nota que podría jurar que era la letra de la pelirroja-, era una dirección en Londres, con una mensaje garabateado en la parte inferior, "¡ _Espero nos visites pronto! Estoy embarazada de nuevo, he dejado de trabajar y estoy atrapada viendo televisión. ¡Estoy a punto de volverme loca!"_. Debajo de este había otra nota con distinta letra _"Ella no está bromeando. Estoy rogando que puedas venir aquí"_.

Al terminar de leer la nota, Flora se encontró a sí misma riendo. Las cosas sonaban maravillosas para Bloom. Al parecer, el uso de la magia mínima se estaba complicando un poco. Adision había descubierto sus poderes- al parecer había encendido el microondas de sus vecinos en llamas, el cual le había dado un buen susto.- Y Baltor no se había rendido completamente. Resulto que la mitad de los libros de hechizos que habían sido devueltos realmente habían sido clonados mientras que los auténticos estaban en Londres _. "Él aún no había terminado con su vasta colección de libros de hechizos."_ Bloom había escrito, _"Él tiene una habitación con estanterías desde el piso al techo en dos paredes llenas hasta el borde. ¡Y aún va por más! Estoy segura de que puedo escogerlos, ¿eh?"_

Flora recordó que Amore le dijo a Stella un día que el amor era lo más poderoso en el mundo. Y cuando leyó la carta y notó la felicidad de su amiga. Flora se dio cuenta de cuán cierto era.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 _Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Tanto como a mí, estoy en clase de computación subiendo esto, entonces de regreso al trabajo escolar._

 _Pd. !Los Review siempre son apreciados!_

 _emberfire411_

 ** _Nota de la traductora:_**

 _Hey aquí estoy de nuevo, espero este oneshot les haya gustado tanto como a mí, he seguido a esta autora desde hace varios años y amo sus historias, son simplemente hermosas...  
_

 _Yo leí esto en inglés y aunque no entiendo muy bien el inglés, cuando lo estaba traduciendo lo entendí a la perfección... y casi estoy llorando por el final feliz._

 _Bloom Malfoy_


End file.
